Unlucky
by SGL
Summary: Ending up topless in the water is probably a sign for Nanao to start avoiding the beach. Ficlet based on the Ch193 spread.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I don't even own this idea. It's based off that fanservice-y extra poster from manga chapter 193.

Unlucky 

At first, Nanao had not quite understood why anyone would've wanted to go to a beach. There was just so much... _sand_. Which was why she had refused Matsumoto's invitation to an all-girls beach party. It had been a simple and blunt "no."

However, on the morning that every high-rankingfemale in the Gotei 13 had taken off work, Matsumoto had burst in on Nanao's room _while she was still in bed_ and thrown something small, stringy and pink at Nanao's head.

It turned out to a bathing suit. Two piece.

Nanao was sure her everyday underwear covered more of her body. But Matsumoto had insisted rather threateningly. And Nanao remembered that it was Matsumoto's childhood friend Ichimaru Gin who had succeeded, on several occasions, to _tie up Zaraki Kenpachi_. And Matsumoto was an eager emulater.

So Nanao pulled the suit on, ignoring Matsumoto's wolf whistle as she tiptoed out of the bathroom, somewhat red in the face. Nanao threw on a simple blue sundress the color of her eyes – her only non-uniform article of clothing – and followed Matsumoto through the streets.

How unlucky this day was turning out. Her own Captain Kyouraku Shunsui had, of course, been stalking the meeting place in hopes of glimpsing some form of feminine undress. Having spotted "his Nanao-chan", Kyouraku had floated over and declared _something_ dramatic and complimentary about her – in front of everyone. Nanao fought the urge to strangle the giggling from Isane's throat.

That was a few hours ago. And now? Now?

Unlucky was the soft word for her situation. The day had gone to hell.

In an effort to escape watermelons (she hated watermelons), having to hang out with Matsumoto (who had gotten the idea that the small pink-and-white triangles of cloth covering her nipples constituted a decent bathing suit) and all that _bloody_ sand, Nanao had gone out thigh-deep into the tranquil blue ocean, the only part of the experience she had begun to enjoy.

A wave had come up. A wave had gone down. A wave came up and then it went down. And it had taken her bikini top with it.

It had been so sudden.

She was mostly alone in the water (with the exception of Shiba Kuukaku, who was wrestling some poor shark, and Nemu who hadn't stopped swimming since she'd first jumped in that morning) and she couldn't call out for help or someone would see and she couldn't find the damned thing if she sunk under the water to hide herself and she couldn't see it anywhere and oh, god, what if _it_ washed ashore?

Panic was unbecoming of her, Kyouraku had once said.

"ISE-SAN!"

Panic. Panicpanicpanic.

The voice was coming from some fifty to her right in the water. It was Nemu and she was waving at her. No, wait... she was waving some _thing_ at Nanao.

...panic...

"Ise-san, this must be yours!" Nemu, who rarely spoke at all, was now calling out loud enough for her voice to carry all the way back up to the beach. Truly unlucky.

"Yoo-hoo, Ise-san! This is a nice bathing suit top!" Nemu continued to swing the skimpy pink top through the air. "Such a pretty color! Did you know that the hook in the back is broken?"

Nanao turned slightly to see that everyone was staring at her. And _that_ included that Inoue, Yoruichi, Rukia, and...

Fuck.

As it seemed, a few _guys_ had shown up to spend the afternoon catching some sun and surf. Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, and Hisagi Shuuhei were now ogling poor, unlucky Nanao's naked back. And crossed arms can only hide so much of the front.

"Ise-san! Ise-san!"

_You twit. Put that down before I kill you._

Funny, that on the strange occasion that Kurotsuchi Nemu used her voice to its full capacity, nobody gave a flying fuck.

'Cause Ise Nanao was topless and that just about beat Matsumoto, Yoruichi, and Inoue in bikinis combined.

END 

Okay, now that I got that stupidity out of my system, review my ficlet. Tell me if I made some major mistakes. Love constructive criticism. I love it. I enjoy it for breakfast.


End file.
